This research education enhancement project will improve research literacy and research participation skills of acupuncture practitioners by developing and implementing a tiered curriculum for master's students, doctoral students and faculty at the Oregon College of Oriental Medicine (OCOM). The resulting curriculum will also be adapted for a broader national audience. The project builds on current and recently completed collaborative efforts between OCOM and Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU) in the domains of both education (OHSU's R25 CAM Curriculum grant) and research (OHSU's P50 CAM Center grant). OHSU faculty with experience from both grants will partner with researchers and educators at OCOM to design didactic and experiential programs that will include lecture and small- group classroom learning, an evidence-based medicine training lab, research grand rounds and research observation. Research enhancement programs will be integrated into the 4-day per month intensives of the doctoral program and will be offered as a short-term sabbatical program for faculty. A coordinated tripartite structure will administer the project. An Advisory Council will oversee the work of the Research Education Committee and the Evaluation Team to ensure the successful planning, implementation, evaluation and dissemination of the research education initiatives. The Research Education Committee will also coordinate with OCOM's vice president for academic affairs, academic steering committee and faculty members who have completed the sabbatical program to introduce evidence based concepts and knowledge across the breadth of the master's and doctoral curricula. Year 4 will focus on a curriculum dissemination conference, co-sponsored by the Council of Colleges of Acupuncture and Oriental Medicine, to share the grant-generated research education programs with other acupuncture colleges. Created content and learning approaches will also be formatted as continuing education seminars to offer evidence based research literacy training to community based acupuncture practitioners. Sustainability will be further addressed by beginning to develop grant content as web-based distance learning modules.